Light in the Dark
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: She was the only light that he would ever allow within his Darkness. He was King. She was Queen. His Dark Queen. The perfect balance in a world of eternal Night. (ORIGINAL STORY NOT THE PLAGIARIZED COPY THAT WAS POSTED LAST YEAR, see ending note for more info)
1. Intro

_Long before the birth of light, there was darkness. And from that darkness came the Dark Elves. Millennia ago, the most ruthless of their kind, Malekith, sought to transform our universe into one of eternal night._

 _Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Malekith," a dark skinned elf spoke as his leader approached, "Asgard's forces are upon us."

He looked out over the battle as a woman walked up and stood beside him.

"They are braver than I thought…." She said teasingly and Malekith just gave her a faint smile.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 _The noble armies of Asgard, led by my father, King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Send in the Kursed!" commanded Malekith as he watching the battle below, pulling Enya to his side as a number of their troops changed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 _As the Nine Worlds converged above him, Malekith could at last unleash the Aether._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Malekith turned a moment after his wife to get their creation. She stood next to the large stone. The Aether danced around her fingertips before flowing to her husband's outstretched hand. She was barely able to let out a scream of pain and terror before she and the Aether vanished.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 _But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. As well as his wife; Enya. Without it, the Dark Elves fell. He Fell._

 _With the battle all but lost, Malekith sacrificed his own people in a desperate attempt to way waste to Asgard's Army._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Malekith turned to his general, "Their sacrifice will mean our survival… this war is far from over…" He would be back, and Asgard would pay dearly for what they had done.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 _Malekith was vanquished, and the Aether was no more. Or so we were led to believe._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Sire, the Aether. Shall we destroy it?" Questioned one of Bor's soldiers.

"If only we could… But its power is too great, Bury it deep. Somewhere no one will ever find it."

"And the woman?" Bor looked over the elven woman held by two guards. If looks could kill, Bor would have been dead. "Set her out of time. Rid her of her memories. Make sure she is never found and never remembers who she is."

"He will find me… and you and your family will pay the price Asgardian!"

"Take her away." Bor turned his back to the woman who began to curse his name in her mother tongue. He had a haunting feeling that it wasn't over.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 **Authors note** : Now some of you might think _"Hey! She (me) is stealing this story!"_ But I am not. The original was posted in 2014 on my AO3 account. You can check for your self. Another author has (or had if they took it down since I commented on it) it posted here under the username **elizabethflowers1** , but they have/had is under the title **Flames**.


	2. Chapter 1 Aether

Enya woke with her alarm and a groan. Less than a second later there was a pounding on her door. "Yo! Get up! You promised me breakfast!"

"Gods... Darcy! I just barely turned off my alarm!"

"Fooooooood!" Enya just rolled her eyes and got out of bed pillow at the ready. Opening her door quickly she whacked Darcy with her pillow making the woman jump.

"Dude! Not nice!" Enya just snorted.

"Ten... Minutes." With a pout Darcy left the room and allowed Enya few minute to breath. Stretching she reached up and pulled her hair out of it's long braid. Dark brown, like her mother but with her fathers curl. For some reason she felt like today would be the start of something big.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So… any weird dreams last night?" Darcy asked while munching a bit of bacon. Enya shook her head.

"No… not that I remember anyway. Where is Ian? I thought that he would be joining us this morning?"

"Oh he's coming! I told him free food and he said he'd be over." that made both women laugh.

With a shake of her head Enya turned back to the stove and flipped over the last of the pancakes.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was about 30 minutes after Ian got there that the sensor in Darcy's bag went off. Frowning Enya snatched it from said bag, drawing a protest from Darcy. "Oh give me a moment… that's odd… I thought you said that this thing didn't work…."

"It doesn't!" Darcy took it and banged it on the counter a few times. "Ok…. I'm going to go find Jane! You coming?"

Enya shook her head, "I'll meet you at the site. And for the love of God! Please drive carefully you two!"

"We will!"

As soon as they left she went back to her bedroom and got dressed for the day.

Soon as she finished she grabbed her coat and took off to the place that Darcy had gotten the readings.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She only had to wait 30 minutes before a little red car pulled up next to hers. "Hello Jane."

Enya hugged the woman after she closed the car door.

"Come on, this is exciting!" said Darcy with a grin, "Look! The intern is excited."

"...Ian Darcy. His name is Ian." said Enya with a huff.

"Do you want the phase meter?" Darcy asked, completely ignoring her and turning to Ian. "Bring the phase meter, the toaster-looking thing."

"... I know what the phase meter is…." Ian huffed under his breath while the girsl walked over to a number of large shipping containers and truck tipped on its side.

Enya was walking next to Jane when her cell went off. "How do I change the ringtone on this thing?" questioned Jane as she answered the phone.

"An astrophysicist with three degrees should be able to change her own ringtone." chimed Darcy's voice from the speaker.

"Why are you calling me?" Jane asked a bit exasperated and turned to Darcy.

"Didn't want to shout. Intern says it's this way."

"Ian. My name is Ian." Enya felt bad for Ian… Darcy never listened.

"Shh."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As they entered the building there was clear rustling followed by soft footsteps.

"I am not getting stabbed in the name of science…. It's ok, we're Americans!" called out Darcy holding her hands over her heads.

"Is that supposed to make them like us?" Enya smiled and stepped forward.

"Come on children. We won't hurt you." she spoke softly and three children stepped out into view.

"Are you the police?" asked the girl, and Jane shook her head, "No we are scientists. Well… I am…"

"Thanks…." said Darcy and Enya sarcastically.

"We just found it.

"Can you show us?" asked Jane softly while Enya knelt before them. "We just might be able to help."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The children took them to a large room with a large cement truck in it. One of the walked forward and barely touched it with his hand and it slowly rose up, leaving the group in awe.

"Well that doesn't seem right…" Next they were led to a stairwell. One of the boys ran up a flight above them and dropped a bottle. Instead of falling straight to the floor it vanished.

"Where'd it go?" asked Jane and the little girl simply pointed up. A few seconds later it came falling back down and vanished once more, a constant loop, until one of the kids caught the bottle.

"That's…. that's incredible!" exclaimed Jane. Looking around Enya grabbed a crushed can laying on the ground and handed it to Jane who dropped it immediately over the stair railing. It vanished, but didn't show back up.

"W...What happened?"

"Sometimes they come back… Sometimes they don't." Enya zoned them out for a minute. She could hear something. A few seconds later she walked away from the group, only to have Jane come up behind her with the sensor in her hands.

"What do you think it is Jane?"

"I've no idea…." Jane looked down as the machine started to beep rapidly. "Come on…"

The two women walked down one of the hallways, constantly glancing at the reader. "Whatever it is… We're getting closer…"

Enya walked past Jane farther down the hall, only to find herself and Jane being pulled by some force. After passing through a barrier she barely caught herself from falling to her death; Jane crashing into her back. "That was a little too close for comfort…."

"Darcy!" Jane called out hoping the woman could hear her. "Jane… look."

Enya walked up to large stone, it seemed to be glowing. She and Jane walked around it and when Jane went to touch it, Enya stilled her hand, "Let me."

Carefully she stretched out her hand and a red liquid came out and danced around her hand before shoot up her arm and sinking into her skin. Enya couldn't help but cry out in pain, and she looked back and saw a small fraction of what hit her got Jane as well.

Enya could only watch helplessly as her friend collapsed, before she too followed, her head throbbing.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When she first came round it was to a harsh shaking of her shoulders than a sharp slap to the face. "Ouch…"

"God… Enya… what happened to you?!" Jane helped her sit up.

"What do you mean?" Eyna looked up at jane in confusion.

"Your hair…. it… it's…." Jane grabbed the end of her briand and showed it to Enya. "It's white!"

"Shoot… let's just get out of here… I'll deal with that later…" Jane put her arm around Enya's waist and helped her out of the building.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Jane! Enya! Where the hell were you two?! What the hell happened to you?""

"Tell me you didn't call the police." asked Jane passing Enya over to Darcy.

"What was I supposed to do?" Enya just listened to them bicker half heartedly.

"Not call the police!"

"I was freaking out!" exclaimed Darcy just as rain began to fall around them. ' _But not on us..._ ', Enya noted. Jane glared at Darcy.

"You call the cops, they call the Feds. Next thing you know we have SHIELD crawling all over "Area 51-ing" the place!" Darcy tried to cut in.

"Jane…."

"We had a stable gravitational anomaly. We had unimpeded access. Our only competition was 10 years old!" she ranted on before Darcy snapped.

"Jane! You were both gone for five hours!" In the distance Thunder began to roar, and the other two finally saw what Enya had seen. They were in a dry patch.

"That's weird…" commented Darcy which made Enya smile. At a slight distance was a man in armour and long blond hair.

"That's Thor I take it?" asked Enya pushing herself to stand up straight. Darcy nodded and laughed when Jane slapped him, not once, but twice. "I'm going to my car…."

Enya walked off and heard Darcy scoff. "Typical!"

Looking back she saw the circle have moved, which was odd.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Miss, we need you to come with us…" one of the officers said and Enya sighed.

"Alright… let me go get Jane." she looked over and saw man reach for Jane's arm, "Hey!"

Not a moment later two simultaneous explosions went off. A small one around Jane and a large one around Enya. She was unsure what happened, because she was knocked out stone cold.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Jane…." Thor knelt next to Jane and helped her sit up."Are you alright?"

"What just happened? Enya!" she looked over and saw the woman out of the ground. "Thor… you have to help her."

"Place your hands on your heads. Step back." Thor ignored the officer and picked up white haired woman while Jane kept tight to his side.

"These women are unwell."

"They're dangerous!" said the man with a slight stutter in his voice from fear. Thor just gave a small smirk.

"So am I."

"Requesting armed response officers to scene!" Thor turned to Jane and wrapped one of his arms round her waist.

"Hold onto me."

"What are you doing?" Jane questioned before a beam of light engulfed them.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 _ **Thoughts? Also, I am working on a small prequel in the works!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Malekith

Malekith looked out over his deserted realm. He knelt and took some of the dirt between his fingers. He remember the garden, what became her garden. Long before they were ever together.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

" _My Lord… They need an answer…" Algrim walked next to his lord as the walked down the dark halls. One of the noble families had been pressuring Malekith to take an interest in their home. He had no interest in it, or what their true agenda was._

" _Tell them I've no interest in the Son, or Daughter. I'd never lie with the like…" Malekith spoke sharply and Algrim just bowed and left. He had only been walking a short time when he heard a soft voice out of the hall window._

 _Looking down he saw an elven woman, who was very small, tending to the small garden that he had set aside. It was meant to be private._

 _With his mood already sour, he stormed down ready to throw her out._

 _~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

 _Enya tended to one of the numerous black rose bushes when she heard someone walk swiftly up behind her._

 _With a quick spin she pulled out a dagger, holding tight against the intruders groin. "You'd take care not to slip up behind a woman. You might find yourself missing something... Vital."_

 _It was then She looked up and felt all the blood drain from her face. "Lord Malekith... forgive me." She pulled her knife away and sheathed it in the holster on her thigh. "I was told I wouldn't be disturbed here."_

 _"No one is allowed here." With a soft sigh she stood, only just coming to his collar._

" _I do apologize. I needed time away from my betrothed. I shall bother your garden no more." with a bow she left. Turing to make sure she didn't kill his roses he was shocked. They had begun to bloom, the centers all crimson red._

" _Interesting…"_

 _~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~_

"Look upon my legacy Algrim…. I can barely remember a time before the light…" He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Our survival will be your legacy." Malekith through the dirt onto the ground and shoved himself to his feet, clear anger and rage in his voice.

"The Asgardians will suffer as we have suffered. As _I_ have suffered. I will reclaim the Aether. I will restore our world. And I will put an end to this poisoned universe."


	4. Chapter 3 My Lady

Enya woke to hear two men arguing.

"They are mortal. Illness if the defining trait." It was clearly an older man speaking.

"I brought them here because we can help them." That must have been Thor...

"They do not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table." Enya blinked a few times before registering the insult. She turned looking at a clearly and equally insulted Jane.

"Did he just…" Jane turned to the bearded man, "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Odin, King as Asgard. Protector of the nine Realms." Well then…. That hadn't been what she expected at all!

"Oh.. Well, I'm…" Jane clearly at a loss for words just stuttered.

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster." Odin spoke in a short clipped tone before turning away, and Jane turned toward the blond warrior with a small smile.

"You told your dad about me?" Thor gave her a small smile in return before turning to his Father.

"Something is within them father…Something I have not seen before…" He tried to reason with the man but it was clear he wouldn't listen.

"Their world had its healers. they are called "Doctors." Let them deal with it." Odin turned to a number of guards and waved his hand carelessly, "Guards, take them back to Midgard."

"No, No I would not…." Just as a guard touch both of their arms another set of red light went off. Enya groaned and held her head, glad she was still laying down. She felt a gentle hand on her cheek and looked up to see a woman.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently and Enya just shook her head. "Not really….my head really hurts…"

"It's not possible…" Glancing over she was Odin running his hand over Jane's arm, making a soft red glow appear.

"The infection… It's defending them…" questioned the healer softly, gently brushing a hand against Enya's pale hair.

"No… it's defending itself…" spoke Thor softly.

"Come with me." A man came over and helped Enya to her feet and walked with her after Odin, Thor, and Jane.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"There are relics that pre-date the universe itself. What lies within them appears to be one of them." As they entered the room Enya looked at the large tree in wonder. It was beautiful.

"The Nine Realms are not eternal. they had a dawn, as the will have a dusk." Odin opened a book and turned it for them to see. It was beautiful.

"But before that dawn, the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged." Thor looked at the book and read part aloud.

" _Born of eternal night the Dark Elves come to steal away the light."_ I know these stories. Mother told them to us as children."

"Their leader Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness and it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter. It seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life-force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But, after eternities of bloodshed, My father, Bor, finally triumphed ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

' _Bor?_ ' Enya thought to herself, her hand tightening around the Guards arm. ' _I know that name… from my nightmares…._ '

"What happened?" Questioned Jane softly looking up at the old god.

"He killed them all." Odin said that proud;y, and it made Enya mad.

"Are you certain?" Thor questioned, which gained a thankful smile from Enya. The thought of one man wiping out an entire race made her blood boil with anger. "The aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is

"The Dark Elves are dead." Odin spoke with a tone that said to not question the matter.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of us?" Jane asked, in a joking tone, but clearly hoping for a positive answer.

"No. It does not."

"Well then…. What happens now?" Odin looked over the white haired woman thoughtfully. He did not answer, instead turning and storming away. "Thor….. I'm sorry but your father is Rude." There was an edge to her voice as she let got of the guards arm and stormed off herself in the opposite direction, all the while muttering to herself.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

 **Next up will be the reunion!**


End file.
